


Idiots don't catch cold

by highqualityidiot



Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri always said that because Shintaro is an idiot, he never catches cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots don't catch cold

Juri’s always said that because Shintaro’s an idiot, he never catches cold. His theory has hold pretty well so far, and that’s why he’s sort of surprised to see Shintaro coming to work one day wearing a mask and sniffling and sneezing.

”Seriously?” Juri asks when the younger boy sits down beside him. “How can you catch cold in the middle of summer?”

He earns laughs from Shoki, Yugo and Jesse who are sitting around the same table. Shintaro lets out a short laugh as well but just shrugs. The others keep going on about it for a while, joking how Shintaro goes around all winter and spring wearing relatively light clothes and not catching cold like normal people and then somehow manages to do it when it’s the least likely.

Juri laughs with them at first, because well, they are right but when he watches Shintaro during the day, during their first photo shoots and interviews, he soon shuts up about it. Shintaro looks really miserable, shoulders slumped, being all quiet and sitting even more apart from the others than normally, his spirits clearly really low that day.

Juri just secretly watches it for the first part of the day but by lunch break he’s seen enough, especially when Shintaro pushes his almost untouched lunch bento away, clearly not having any appetite. When he could, and would, normally eat at least one and a half, Juri deems it pretty serious.

Shintaro’s absent-mindedly fiddling with his phone across the table, so Juri sends him a short message on LINE, grabs his bag and walks out of the room to the one next to it, which he knows is empty at the moment. He’s barely inside when Shintaro opens the door after him and walks in. He has his mask pulled down under his chin and Juri sees the confused look he throws his way.

“What is it?”

Juri walks to the sofa across the room, sits down and promptly pats the space next to him.

“Come here.”

Juri half expects the other to argue or at least demand what Juri’s up to but maybe he doesn’t have enough energy for that as Shintaro just obediently makes his way to the sofa and sits down beside Juri. He looks on while Juri rummages through his bag for a while and then hands Shintaro a pack of medicine and a water bottle.

“Take two and lie down. We have an hour or so before the next shoot.”

“But–”

”No buts! You’ll be completely useless if that gets any worse,” Juri says and when Shintaro doesn’t act fast enough, snatches the package and presses two tablets out of the blister, shoving them in Shintaro’s hands with the water bottle. Shintaro gives him an eye roll but takes the tablets and gulps them down with the water.

“I also have a vitamin C drink here, that wouldn’t hurt either,” Juri muses when putting the medicine back into his bag.

“You really are like a walking pharmacy,” Shintaro snorts.

“You never know when you’re going to need a medicine. Like now,” he gives the younger a pointed look.

“What kind of an idiot really gets sick in the middle of the summer?”

Shintaro just shrugs. “I was suddenly feeling a bit sick yesterday but I thought it’d go away with a good night’s sleep. It usually does.”

Juri clicks his tongue. “You should take better care of yourself. Take meds if you feel sick! I’m not your mom, jeez.”

“Thank god,” Shintaro huffs to that, and Juri has to bite back a smile.

“This is what you get with surfing all year round!” Juri goes on, now that he’s gotten started with nagging.

“I haven’t had time to go surfing in weeks,” Shintaro pouts right away. “And the water’s warm already.”

“Shush, whatever. Now lie down and try to sleep for a while,” Juri orders, in a rather mother-like way, despite himself. “I try to keep disturbances like Moro or Jesse away.”

Again, Shintaro obeys without objections, though instead of leaning his head against the armrest of the sofa like Juri had thought, he lies down the opposite way, placing his head on Juri’s lap and causing Juri’s heart to speed up.

“T-that’s probably the most uncomfortable pillow you’re ever gonna find,” Juri says with a laugh, because cracking jokes is the only way he can deal with these things. He feels his face heat up and is glad Shintaro can’t see him right now.

“It’s good,” he hears Shintaro saying. Then, a bit quieter: “Thanks.”

It makes Juri even more abashed, if possible, he can’t help it, and because he’s so bad at this, damn it, he goes on with the joking.

“Well, someone has to take care of you when you fail at it yourself,” he says, hoping to sound nonchalant and pats Shintaro’s head teasingly.

The younger just snorts, shifts a little for better position and is quiet after that, apparently really attempting to catch some sleep.

Once touching his hair, Juri suddenly doesn’t want to pull his hand away, so he goes on stroking it, and when Shintaro’s breathing eventually evens out, he dares to carefully comb his fingers through the soft locks, his touch lingering and a lot more gentle than any words he ever gets out.

“Idiot,” he mutters and lays his head against the backrest.

 

Juri doesn’t remember falling asleep but when he flinches awake around an hour later at staff knocking on the door, his neck is stiff, legs rather numb and Shintaro still sleeping on his lap. Could be worse, Juri thinks when he shakes the other awake. And when Shintaro tells he’s indeed feeling a bit better already, Juri feels like a winner.


End file.
